Vegeta's sister's story
by Yami-darkmagic
Summary: This is a totally different story in a new characters perspective, see the hard ships of ones saiyan’s struggle to make it though a tragic life, will she ever be reunited with her older brother again? Check it out R
1. How I came to be

**

* * *

Disclaimer: this is my story and the following characters are mine **

**Clairia**

**Kenjitto**

**Shaper**

**Venji**

**The following characters are my friend Paige's (she has giving me permission to use them)**

**Ryyo**

**Lynia**

**Argo**

**Vasco**

**Jacko**

**You may not of seen them all yet but they will be in the story when its there time**

**DBZ characters are not my they are Akria Toriyama's he is a great man I am glad to be adding to his work ::bows:: **

* * *

Chapter 1: how I came to be

It was clod the air was shallow, the fog was heavy but still I looked around and saw it, the destruction...the blood, the lying bodies piled up, as I started to burry them I wondered where the hell did I go wrong, what more was there I could of done...I was unconscious while those monsters tore apart the land that I love.

I continued burring till I got to a body in particular of someone I loved like a father, the best father I could of ever have, though he wasn't my real father, my real father was a bad man that treated me bad, my new father was there for me. I saw my master Pikons cold icy dead body lying under a small child that was in his arms; he must have been trying to protect it before his death, but to no servile, I couldn't sand the sight of his dead body, I tossed it into a grave and buried it right away and buried him, after I did that I bent down on my knees and cried for him. "Its all my fault" I mumbled "its all my fault" as I think back to the moment prier to my planets demises.

Flash back

I looked out my window of my little hut were my master and me lived, we lived there because my master wanted me to know how to survive when I don't have much at all, it was part of my training that was really intense, but hell its been working I feel in the best shape of my life. I am Clairia, and I'm a Saiyan I crashed here 12 years ago, I was only 4 when my planet was blow up by the hands of Frezza, I heard he was destroyed though by a powerful Saiyan, I would love to meet him one day.

I am the princess of a falling planet, I wonder how life would be if planet Vegeta was still there, I sighed, I thought about that plant in hatred, and lots tarable things had happened there, my mother was brutally murdered by a group of frezza's henchmen right before my eyes, my father abused me hit me, and he hated me for being a super Saiyan, I was one of the few that could do it at the time only 4 of us could do it, one being me, another the legendry super Saiyan brolli, and my boy friend Shaper, the other one I wasn't sure of, I had only meet him a few times and my memory is faded.

There was a knock at the door; I was thinking it would be my master Pikkon coming back from hunting, but it was not. "Come on I know your there, your under arrest" was shaper voice all though he made it sound like a officer, with I wasn't falling for, but I played alone "ok officer I am getting dressed one second" shaper opened the door right away he was a tall guy, and he had messy short silver hair that was to his ears and black eyes, well that was a common color for Saiyan's eyes "hey no your not?" he said looking at me glare at him for being such a pervert sometimes, but I loved him "and your no officer.... you perv" he laughed he had a smile that lit up my day, he walked up to me and kissed my forehead "hey I came down here to invite you to the castle after dark, I got a surprise for you" he said looking in my eyes with the love that was always there, he was the prince here, the king took him in as his own since the kings wife had died long ago with out an hair Shaper is now his son, Shaper never seem thrilled about it "of course.... If I can sneak out...Pikkon doesn't like you that much... nor does he like your friend Ryyo...." I said looking behind him seeing Ryyo who I didn't care for, I noticed a dark aura around him that made me quiver, I didn't see why Shaper didn't see it when he meet him on one of his training missions, he was also a Saiyan like us he was kind of short for a guy, but he is a genius, he helps us build our ships and weapons here, he has black hair with blue streaks and a red bandana around his head. "Well hello there princess!" Ryyo said walking in "hey there Ryyo" I keep having bad dreams with Ryyo in them.... dreams of him raping me, I didn't really get them, because Ryyo never seemed attracted to me in any way and if he knew if he did they put him to death, I am a high commanding officer here, and well respected. I smiled at Shaper "you better get going... Pikkon doesn't like when I have anyone over when he isn't around" Shaper nodded and Ryyo said "why...your old enough to make your own decisions" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall "well your old enough your 20.... I'm only 16, so I'm still a kid" the funny thing about me is I wasn't like some kids my age, they all think there old enough for everything, but not me.

Ryyo shrugged and walked out and Shaper kissed me one last time "see you at.... Oh lets say 10 o'clock" Shaper said after he kissed me "oh yeah sure, I'll try" and both of them left the room. But after they left right away Pikkon came back he was tall and green skin repletion and he wore a heavy white turbine with a round gold charm for his training purposes, he wore a blue shirt and a white robe around it with a belt, he was very powerful and more respected then I among my people.

"What were they doing here?" he asked looking down at me, I was kind of short "oh well they just wanted to stop by and say hello" I said plainly "I don't like you hanging around them, I sense something not right with them...." He said looking back at them from the window as they walk away "oh come on there my friends...." I said looking at him "they maybe your friends but I will ask you to watch your back from them, I don't trust them" Pikkon didn't trust very many people around here, so everything he said I let it go in one ear and out the other "Pikkon.... Do you want me to train some more before I go to bed?" I asked "no.... that be fine.... but something in the air doesn't seem right to me.... I have a bad feeling Clairia" Pikkon said looking out the window still at the direction Shaper and Ryyo were heading, he has been going on for about 3 days about something bad that was going to happen, yeah right, nothing out side of this planet is allowed in, it is shot down unless its been giving orders to land, everyone here were planet defenders we went to other planets that asked for our assistance.

"Clair-Chan...I am going out.... I need to talk to the king.... but I must ask you to promise me.... promise me you will not leave this house under any circumstances" he said looking at me very seriously "master of course I wont leave, were the hell do I have to go" I said looking up at him "good...don't brake your promise to me, I would hate anything bad to happen to you, you might be able to fight off the evil I sense" he said walking towards the door, "I'll see you later master" I bowed as he looked at me still "I love you" he said smiling I never heard those words form him before, it was like he was giving me his last "I love you too master" I said looking at him strangely he didn't say anything else and he was gone.

I didn't know if I should but I did anyway, I left the house to go see Shaper, I rarely saw him being that he is the prince after all, and his caretaker would never let him out of the house. I knew Shaper for so long now, he and me crashed here together, my brother Vegeta trusted him to take care of me when he sent me off, he sent me off because he knew Frezza was out to kill me and Shaper and Shapers brother as well after he had destroyed our planet, so he sent us always, Shapers brother was stubborn and left before us on his own accord, who knows were he was at he was only 5 but he had a little mind of his own, but me and Shaper landed here, Pikkon took me, and the king took Shaper, I was four and shaper was 6.

I walked out of the house I didn't want Pikkon to know I left but if he came home before me I knew I was going to be in big trouble for lying to my master, but I didn't care a little hard core training and extra choirs was no big deal, I just wanted to go and see him.

I didn't fly there but I took a bus because my master would sense that I left if I flew. It took me an hour to get there by now my master must of know I left, but oh well. I arrived and I flew slightly up to his window and knocked and he let me in. "glad you could make it, I see you got past Pikkon" he said as I was floating around his big ass room "yeah, well I wanted to see you, I'm not going to let him stop me" I landed on his bed and he took a seat next to me "Clairia.... I wanted to tell you something...." He said looking at me "what is it?" I said wondering if it was bad or good "I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I know I am distended for you" I smiled and blush, we been going out with each other for about 4 mouths now but the words were great to hear "I love you too Shaper" I hugged him and he held me there "and I also wanted to ask you something" he continued "what did you want to ask?" I said, I knew it can't be a marriage proposal I was still to young to get married "I wanted to ask you.... well if we could.... take our relationship to the next level?" he asked with make my eyes widen and my jaw drop and my face turn beet red, what exactly did he mean by that "you mean you want to get married? Right?" I asked because I sure hope he didn't mean he wanted to have sex "no...not yet...I wanted to know if you wanted to be my first" he was really trying to ask with out saying it striate out "first what?" I said playing dumb he rolled his eyes and looked at me pushing a bang out of his face "what do you think I mean?" he said sounding a bit distempered "if you mean what I think you mean then the answer is no...way too soon...." I said looking at him, as he glared at me "I'm not ready yet I'm sorry.... I'm only 16" he got up from the bed and stood over me "why not?" he asked I didn't feel right about this situation, I wanted to leave "because I don't want to" I said looking down getting scared, he grabbed my arms and pined me down "I'm not going to give you much of a choice Clair-Chan...." He gave me a look I never saw him give me before I yelled but no one came, I kept on yelling praying for someone to come, but nothing.... nothing but Shaper lying over me undressing me and having his way with me as I yell and stream in pain, and after he did it all went black.

I woke in the bed Shaper was no were to be seen I felt scared I was glad he was gone, I will get him arrested right away I swear on everything, I wont let him get away with the damage he has caused me. I got dressed in some of shapers close flew out the window wishing I listened to Pikkon and stayed the hell home but no, I was stupid, I stayed.

Once I made it out side I walked some feeling discussed I throw up on the ground. I knew I was in the town square so I figured a few people saw me, but I didn't see anyone around, with was strange, the main street was always filled with people buying close and food, I looked around and I noticed lots of buildings knocked over and everyone dead in the streets. I dropped to my knees and punched the ground I turned Super Saiyan 2 and flew off to find the basted who dare do this to my people, I never found anyone, I found a note on the kings body that read plainly

Dear Clair-Chan:

Sorry we didn't get a chance to get you too. But we left you some nice parting gifts. Shaper told me he had fun with you. Hope you had some fun too. We will check up on you soon, we got some business to attend to first, oh and Pikkon was right to not trust us were not very trust worthy after all, see you in a year hunny bunny

Love always:

Ryyo

Flash back ends

I been burring people for about a few mouths the bodies were countless I stopped counting after 3 million 4 hundred thousand something I lost count, I was crying the whole time I did this, finally a home I love to live at, and its no more then a ghost planet. I hate myself, more then anything right now, I was wondering if I should wait for Ryyo and Shaper, or just plan leave when I was done burring people. But I was no coward so I told my self I say and face them, like a well I am not a man, but I sure as hell will face them like one.


	2. Left with one thing

**Disclaimer: this is my story and the following characters are mine **

** Clairia**

** Kenjitto**

** Shaper**

** Venji**

**The following characters are my friend Paige's (she has giving me permission to use them)**

** Ryyo**

** Lynia**

** Argo**

** Vasco**

** Jacko**

**You may not of seen them all yet but they will be in the story when its there time**

**DBZ characters are not my they are Akria Toriyama's he is a great man I am glad to be adding to his work ::bows:: **

* * *

Chapter 2: Left with one thing

It's been months now not a word from Ryyo or Shaper, but I was willing to wait for them. I finished burring all the people I found, it took me 6 months but I did it, I wanted to train for there arrival but I couldn't, I was pregnant all that time, it was showing now, I been doing heavy work the whole time and unaware of it, but I still felt the baby kick from within me, so I knew it was still alive as much as I didn't want it I wouldn't want it dead. Because of this baby I was going to have to be week by the time they got there, if only master Pikkon was here he would know what training I could do I couldn't. I was wondering how I feed the baby, all I had was lots of fruit, and some animal I put in this freezer I found, but nothing a baby could eat, I thought back to when I was a baby, I remember my mom feeding me with her chest, that sounded weird but I guess I had to try it.

I cut my black hair that was almost down to my ankles I cut it to the middle of my back knowing it will get in the way. The whole time I was on the planet I mediated I thought if I can't be physically in shape I would be mentally, but every time I mediated bad images came to mind and made me want to stop, but I kept going, I needed some form of training, after the baby was born I would train for real but I can't now.

A few more months past, I did nothing but mediated, eating, thinking, and drinking. I was bored most of the time, my baby was on its due date, so any day now I have to give birth to this thing by myself, I read a few medical books while I was here, that I found lying outside of the hospital, most were ripped up but I found this one that had the cover missing and I started reading it for about 4 months now, there wasn't much else for me to do.

I flew over to the lake to get me a drink, as I was flying I saw something in the sky it was a space ship coming down on my planet, 'they can't be here yet' I was telling myself 'they said it be a year its been only 9 months' I saw the ship land right out side of the castle I guess they were thinking I stay around that area since it was the easiest to find me.

There was a pain in my stomach, it felt as if I had just wet my self, but in reality I saw blood all on the ground before me 'oh no not now' I thought to myself, why the hell now?

I walked towards the water again and sat down in the bank next to it, I started doing what the book told me to do if I didn't' have any equipment to do this, I had to do it all on my own, hopefully it would come out the natural way, I didn't want to open my stomach open while I was awake and take it out and sew my self up again, I know I die of blood loss in the process. I sped my legs open and started to push, it was coming and if Shaper and Ryyo found me I be too week to fight them, but I thought I send this baby away on that space ship I have ready for me when I was going to leave, I sent it away because I knew that I wouldn't live though a battle with them, no way no how, I felt my body weeking as the baby fully came out, it took lots more work then I thought it would but it came out pretty quickly. I rushed it to the water and clean her off; it was girl a beautiful girl with silver hair like her damned father, but her face made me think of my brother but in a girlish way, I smiled at her as she was crying, I held her against me and she stopped. I took a little shirt I was carrying around that I found in the rubble of this house, I carried it around because I knew I be giving birth soon, so I wanted her to have close. I put the shirt on her and she smiled and in the pocket of the shirt I put my picture, because as week as I was I knew if they found me I wouldn't last long in battle.

I rocked her in my arms waiting to see if they would leave, but I am sure they still sense me here so they weren't going to give up.

A name, I almost forgot to name here, well I wanted her to be named after my brother, so I would name him what I used to call him, but not Vegi, that sounded like a vegetable, so I would name her Venji, my moms name was Shonji, so it was kind of like her name too. I smile again and talked to her "your name is Venji little one" I took her picture and wrote her name on the back of it saying this "this is your mother and you are venji, don't forget who you are, and who I am" I put it back in her little pocket and smiled again at her "don't worry no matter what nothing will happen to you" I said looking around I felt a presence near by, I put her down and turned around, they found me.

Clairia there you are, why were you playing hide and seek with us I thought you wanted to see your old friends again, it's been awhile." Ryyo's voice made me want to vomit "yeah babe, I missed you" shaper said and glanced down at a pile of leaves were I placed Venji, "you got me a child, damn I am good" Shaper said with a grin on his face "its not your nor will it ever be!" I shouted want them to disappear for another year so I can prepare my self for them, but that wasn't happening.

Ryyo ran at me and kicked me to the floor "you week, you must of just given birth to her.... how fortunate we came now" he said looking at me as I lie there bleeding from my mouth, Shaper bent down and picked up Venji "put her down" I demanded as I try and pull my week body off the ground but to no peril "sorry babes but she is a full Saiyan after all, she needs the proper training, I'll leave you now" Shaper started to walk with her in his arms as I found the courage to get up again, I felt like there was a force lifting me to get up and get them "no you will not be taking her" I said glaring at them I looked like my brother when I did this, I was quite intimating but they weren't intimated "your funny" Shaper said as he handed the baby to Ryyo who wasn't holding her right at all, Shaper charged at me and I ducked and he hit me in the back of the neck I felt everything around me go black and feel to the ground.

I had a dream while I was out, I dremt of a long hair man with silver hair leaning over me his smile warmed me as he helped me up I couldn't see his face only his shadow but then he faded away so that he was so far I couldn't reach him anymore I reached my hand out for his help but he didn't come, I had to go to him, I walked to him and the dream ended with me opening my eyes as the rain pored on my face I closed my eyes again not get rain in them, I got up and looked around Shaper and Ryyo were gone and they took Venji with them, those basted left me here with nothing but some more bad memories, all my past was, was bad, and now they added to it, I couldn't get any more fucked up then I already was.

I flew up in the sky to see if there was any trace of them still around I found nothing, but my space ship that was a little banged up, but its been like that ever since I started trying to fix it, I know now that I must get it up and running I must find them.

It took me a good 4 months to get it in running position in-between that time I trained I wouldn't be able to train in the ship, it's a peace for crap it would fall apart if I even tried so I won't even bother.

I got on the ship and I ventured out, I didn't know were the hell I was going but I would go somewhere, anyway to find some hint of Shaper or Ryyo I am getting my daughter back and out of there grip or try dieing, its not like I had anything else left in this world it didn't matter anymore to me what happened to me.... actually if I didn't have a daughter I would just kill myself, and end it here.


End file.
